


Kagehina Fluff

by What_Bias_List



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Bias_List/pseuds/What_Bias_List
Summary: Kagehina are walking home. Fluff ensues. So sue me





	Kagehina Fluff

It was about 7:30 P.M. after volleyball practice at Karasuno High School. Kageyama had just finished cleaning up the court and changing before he went home.

“Dumbass Hinata” Kageyama grumbled, rolling his eyes at the small, orange haired boy falling asleep while putting his shoes on. 

“C’mon, dumbass, wake up, we have to go!” Kageyama said, shaking the other boy. 

“Mmmkay gimme a minute…” Hinata mumbled, shaking his head of the drowsiness overtaking him. Kageyama, after waiting almost five minutes, sighed dramatically and knelt down to put Hinata’s shoes on for him. 

‘He really overworked himself today… I hope he’ll be okay tomorrow.’ He thought to himself as he was tying Hinata’s laces. Getting up, Kageyama shook the smaller boy by the shoulder, saying, “Get up, c’mon, you need to get home or you’ll sleep through practice tomorrow!” Hinata perked up at the word ‘practice’, and stood up and stretched. 

“Uoohhh…. Oh, we need to get my bike from the bike shed.” He reminded Kageyama, who was already waiting impatiently in the doorway. 

“Okay, okay, just go get it fast, I gotta go, like, now.” Hinata rubbed his eyes, and started jogging towards the bike shed. 

Kageyama watched him go, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He never really knew why, but the tiny middle blocker made him nervous. Or, something close to that, at least. It seemed like every time he was with him, whether in practice, or just around at school, that his stomach would get all fluttery, and he couldn’t even look the kid in the eyes without it feeling like it was going to explode. See, even now, he was blushing just thinking about thinking about him. Ugh, why did life have to be so utterly confusing? 

At that moment, a voice broke into Kageyama’s thoughts, startling him.

“I got it, now let’s goooooo!” Hinata was yelling, charging ahead with his bike. 

‘Where on earth did he get all that energy from? He was literally falling asleep no more than ten minutes ago!’ Kageyama thought, running after him. 

“Slow down, dumbass! We’re supposed to be walking home, not racing all the way there!” He called after his orange-haired friend. Hinata slowed down to a walk, and Kageyama caught up in a matter of seconds. 

“What’s up with you? You almost never say no to a race!” Hinata asked. The question caught him off guard, and he blushed, looking away. 

“I don’t want you to miss tomorrow’s practice ‘cuz you tired yourself out! Dumbass…” Kageyama said, rather loudly, Hinata thought. Then again, he usually yelled like that when they were talking normally, so this wasn’t new. It was either that or complete deafening silence all the way home, and Hinata preferred this better. 

Really, he preferred anything to do with Kageyama these days…. But he would never tell him that, obviously! He’d probably just yell at him more, anyway. 

Just then, a huge yawn left Hinata’s mouth, reminding him of how tired he really was. His house was still about a mile and a half away. He groaned, yawning again soon after, letting the sleepiness roll over him. Regretting the extra practicing he had done that day, Hinata didn’t notice how slow he was getting until Kageyama called, “Oi, dumbass, keep up, you need to get home! I’m afraid you’re gonna drop dead at that pace!” Suddenly, he was looking down at Hinata, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

“Wh-why would that scare you?” Hinata asked, only half joking. Kageyama looked down at the ground, refusing to meet Hinata’s eyes. 

“You…. best friend….can’t lose you….” He mumbled to the grass in the sidewalk cracks. 

“Hmm? Sorry, I missed that. I must be really tired.” Hinata replied, yawning yet again. An idea came to him, and he considered it for several minutes, then decided to give it a try. ‘Cuz hey, what the heck, right? 

“Hey, Kageyama? Can you carry me? I think I’m dying, here.” He said in a lighthearted tone, hoping Kageyama would get that he actually meant it.

“Sur-- Wait, WHAT?!” Kageyama screeched, his face turning a lovely shade of maroon. 

“Oooooh you’re blushing Bakayama! I was joking, chill out!” Hinata laughed, admiring the bright color of Kageyama’s face. 

“.... I would do it, you know…” He heard the whisper coming from the silhouette slightly in front of him. Kageyama had stopped walking, and Hinata almost ran into him.

“Really? I didn’t think you would do that for me, Bakayama.” He said, softly, stopping as well. Kageyama just sighed.

Hinata started to walk again, but his friend reached out and stopped him. 

“Get on, dumbass.”  
Hinata’s heart was soaring. He wasn’t going to regret his choice to voice his ‘idea’.

“Just hold on, I have to walk your bike, too, you know.” Kageyama said over his shoulder as Hinata clambered onto his back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Grabbing the handlebars of Hinata’s bike, Kageyama prayed that smaller boy clinging to his back couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating. 

Hinata was thinking the same thing as him as he fastened his ankles around Kageyama’s torso, nuzzling his face into the crook of the taller boy’s neck, shutting his eyes. He let himself start to slip into sleep, breathing in Kageyama’s soothing scent. 

Kageyama, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not disturb the dozing teen on his back, heard Hinata inhale and sigh, and a little smile that never came for anyone but Hinata formed on his face. A little late, the street lights started to flicker on up and down the road, casting a yellow light on the pair. 

Much faster than either of the two boys would have liked, Hinata’s street came into view. Reaching Hinata’s front door, Kageyama put his friend’s bike where he knew it went, and hitched his arms under Hinata’s legs, supporting him more. The fiery-haired teen wrapped his arms even tighter around Kageyama’s neck, hugging his shoulder with his chin. 

Knocking at Hinata’s door, he quietly explained how he and Hinata had stayed after practice to perfect a new technique they had been learning, and how that had wiped Hinata out. Hinata’s mom had a look in her eye like she knew something Kageyama didn’t, and just smiled and said, “I’ll let you take him up, seeing as he’s already out cold.” Kageyama nodded, wondering what she wasn’t saying.

Up in Hinata’s room, Kageyama decided on switching his small companion to his front to get him off without waking him up, which proved harder than he thought. 

As he pondered how to relieve himself of his little package, said burden’s mom came and notified Kageyama that she had called his parents, letting them know about his situation, and they had suggested that he just stay over. He nodded, now knowing how to solve his problem.

Closing the door after Hinata’s mom, he simply laid down on Hinata’s bed, laying Hinata down in the process. Since it would probably be awhile until he could go to sleep, Kageyama settled for looking around Hinata’s room. He had little stars on his ceiling, which Kageyama thought was a little childish but cute at the same time. His desk held all sorts of odds and ends, including-- wait, was that ‘A picture of me?!” Kageyama thought, heart beating even faster. Why would Hinata have a picture of him clipped to his desk, right under his lamp? 

At that moment, hands pushed at him, startling him out of his thoughts.

“Move, ya giant, I gotta use the bathroom.” Hinata’s sleep muffled voice spoke. Hastily, Kageyama shifted his weight so that Hinata could get up, knowing how he got when nature called. He got up, and started pacing the room, looking at different things. He sat down at the desk, looking at the picture, remembering when it was from. Hinata was imitating their bossy English teacher, and ended up falling flat on his face, causing Kageyama to laugh so hard his milk came out his nose. He was still wondering how Hinata had managed to take that picture while still lying on the ground.

“Shouldn’t you be at home by now?” Hinata emerged from the bathroom yawning. 

“Oh, uh, your mom called my parents, so I’m staying here tonight, I guess.” Kageyama stuttered. “Hey, uh, I didn’t know you still had this picture…” He said. Hinata blushed a bright red, stuttering out a mess of excuses. He looked so helpless Kageyama just had to laugh.

“Hey, it’s fine… more than fine actually” He added that last part under his breath, but somehow Hinata still heard it. 

“Wh--what do you mean, ‘more than fine’?” He asked, a hopeful note entering his voice.

“Uh, I guess, uh, I s’pose, well, what I’m trying to say is-” A blushing Kageyama was cut off by a soft pair of lips against his own, silencing him. Instantly all thoughts of saving himself from his predicament disappeared, replaced with the thought, ‘Ohmygod he’s kissing me he likes me back oh thank god’. 

He kissed back, feeling Hinata’s hands knot in his shirt. When they broke apart, Hinata butted his head against Kageyama’s chest, whispering, “I like you too, Bakayama.”

“Sh-shut up dumbass, I get it.” Was the instant reply, followed almost just as quickly by a huge yawn.

“Sleep now please.” Hinata looked up at Kageyama, stretching his arms out as if to say ‘Pick me up now’. The taller boy rolled his eyes, lifting his tiny now-boyfriend into his arms. For the second time that night, Kageyama put Hinata down in his own bed, this time pulling him closer, and tucking his head under his chin. Hinata made a soft noise of content, and the two drifted off to dreamland, each wrapped up in the one they loved most.


End file.
